Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: New Age
by Fusionwarrior52
Summary: Nazo was badly injured, and having been revived and losing his memory, The Freedom Guild saves him from Team StarDust, but he doesn't remember any of them and believes that StarDust is good. He is forced to believe the horror they caused and trust the guild, not knowing of what awaits him, the guild, and the world itself. Rated M for language, suggestive scenes, and graphic images
1. Chapter 1

Fusion: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: New Age is M Rated, for large amount of cursing, possible sex scenes, and graphic images. You have been warned.

Inside of Team StarDust HQ/

(Serious gruffy voice, like Wolverine)

"Hey kid, pass me project Z's info card." A man with read hair, gray eyes and a suit with "SD" on the front says. The kid passes the card to him.

Project Z:

Species: Zoroark

Gender: Male

Type: Dark, Fighting

Update in 3...

2...

1...

A loud zap is heared from the room across from the two. The card shines bright and changes it's data.

Project Z:

Species: Zoroark

Gender: Male

Type: ?

Further stats:

Strength: Unknown

Speed: Unknown

SP. Attack: Unknown

: Unknown

The man smiles

"Call in the boss,the project is complete." He said, the kid doing as he said. The man puts his arms behind his back, holding the card between his fingers, chuckling to himself. After a minute, a man with spiky, white hair, a silver jacket, and a "SD" surrounded by a picture of stardust flowing around it on his back, shades covering his eyes, and a mask right under his nose. His voice sound perfect, flowing perfectly out of his mouth.

"Good. It took years." He said, walking into the other room, and closing the door behind him. He peers into the glass cylinder filled with a lime green liquid, holding a Zoroark with wires and an oxygen mask.

"It's been too long, old friend." The man says, putting his hand the glass. He walks out of the room, silent.

"Free him in the morning, and rookie, go get some sleep," the man with spiky hair and the man with red hair walked out of the room,"tomorrow is a new day for Team StarDust."

The Next Day/

In a large room with silver walls, marble floors, and glass roofs to reveal the beautiful sky, the spiky haired man is on the podium.

"My loyal workers, partners, and everything in between, I welcome you to this marvelous day. Project Z is finally complete. He is now the most advance of his kind, in fact, more advance than any pokemon! He can learn and speak every language, is not limited to the boundaries of his type, and is more powerful than our machines can comprehend. I know, it seems dangerous, we have a failsafe, me. Now before I show Project Z, please help yourself to the food, enjoy today as much as possible!" He said, generating cheers and whoops amung the crowd. Little did know, a team of Pokemon disguised in Team Plasma attire have infiltrated and are plotting to rescue Project Z.

"Eevee, is everyone in place?" A Lucario said into her earpiece.

"*BZZT* Yep, everyone is in position, all we need is for Nazo to come on stage.*BZZT*"An Eevee said, near the food tables. These Pokemon worked with an entire guild of Pokemon, working their asses off to save Nazo. Who he is, you may have already guessed.

"OK, not everyone will make it, but we need to do this. For the sake of the guild, the rebellion, and every free Pokemon in the world. We are risking our lives here today, and our success depends on Nazo remembering then plan after all these years, or him not remembering how to fight. We can't fail." Eevee said, moving to her position near the stage. After about an hour, the spiky haired man reappeared on stage.

"The food is delicious, so is the wine! Now then, the man you've all been waiting for, Project Z!" A Zoroark walks onstage, his paws behind his back. He walks to the podium, and looks around.

"Hello fellow Pokemon and people. I am Nazo, Project Z." The crowd uproars, cheering his name. Then several smoke bombs explode, and Pokemon and people fall one by one. A Machoke grabs Nazo and throws him over the crowd. A pikachu catches him.

"Sorry boss, this is for your own good. Thunder Wave!" He paralyzes Nazo and with Lucario's help carries him through the crowd. The other Pokemon go with them, knocking back Pokemon and people. They all blast or smash the walls or roof, creating a smoke cover to escape.

"YAY! Mission accomplished!" A charmander cheers. They run through the forest, being sure the aren't followed. They get to a small opening in the ground and one after the other jump down it. Nazo is still paralyzed, and is thrown down. It is as smooth as a slide, and he plummets deep underground after about five minutes. The same Machoke catches him and the Eevee heals him.

"OK, boss, I mean,Nazo, welcome back on of the checkpoints leading to the guild. You remember right?" The Eevee asked him. He looks around, people and Pokemon healing each other. To him it was a familiar sight, but he shook his head.

"I don't know where we are, who you are, but what I do know is that if you don't return me back to Stardust HQ now, I will attack." He said, crossing his arms. The Machoke gets pissed.

"Sorry, but we just saved your life!" He shouts.

"No, you didn't. I was fine back there, back home. Now return me!" Nazo snarls, showing his claws.

"How can you forget! They're the reason we live here, why the world is in a post-apocolyptic state! They almost killed you!"

"No, they didn't! You did! The world is fine and this is your last chance to bring me back!" Nazo and Machoke glare at each other.

"Its been almost six years since we've seen you, and you can't remember what they did to us..." Machoke clenched his fist.

"Fine, I'll take you back," he pulls back his fist and slugs Nazo into the wall, cracking it,"in a fucking body bag!" He shouts, shoulder bashing Nazo deeper into the wall. He starts to repeatedly punch him in the chest and gut, then pulls back his arm as far as he can.

(Reminder, this is a "New Age" of Pokemon, meaning that there will be new anything, moves, abilities, pokeballs.)

"Mach Punch!" He slams his fist into Nazo's chest, cracking more of the wall.

"Machoke let off him! You know you can't beat him! Hell, you can't even beat ME!" Lucario says. This urks Machoke even more. He is about to punch Nazo again, but he grabs his fist before it hits, then throws him back. Nazo pops out of the wall, brushing off his shoulders. He then appears in front of Machoke.

"I gave you the chance, now you perish." He back hands Machoke, sending him rocketing into the wall, almost completely shattering it. He reappears again starts to repeatedly punch Machoke in the face while hold throat. Nazo easily breaks Machoke's nose and blood gushes out like a river. His face starts to bruise, turning more purple. Nazo jabs Machoke's gut and tosses him behind him. Nazo pulled back some fur from his wrist, showing a silver bracelet.

"They won't listen, I give you full authority to blast this place open." Nazo saysz then multiple explosions set off, the underground cave turns into a crater and Nazo is perfectly unscathed. Choppers flay high above their heads in the clean blue sky. Nazo chuckles.

"Sorry, but we will leave you alone, we are bound to meet again." Nazo salutes then jumps towards the choppers. He grabs on to the side door, but is kicked out of the chopper. The man with red hair peers out his head. He smiles at Nazo.

"Fire all rockets! Don't miss the failed experiment, he went rouge!" He shouts, then closes the door. The three choppers launch missiles in every downward direction, to them, they saw white orbs of light. Nazo unknowingly grabs as many Pokemon as he can and throws them to safety. He turns to the choppers.

"Shadow ball..." He mutters, and a large black ball rockets towards the main chopper, causing it to explode. The choppers leave, as do the Pokemon. Nazo quickly decides to follow the guild pokemon. Something inside Nazo says he was wrong to call team StarDust. He reaches the middle where Eevee, Lucario, and Machoke, who is being held up by Lucario. Nazo was about to say something, but he couldn't say anything big enough to apologize about almost killing all the innocent Pokemon and people. He walks up next to Eevee, she just glares at him.

"What the hell do you want?" She said, looking opposite of him. He couldn't say anything, he feared that he would make it worse. Eevee sighed, looking at him directly.

"Do you know what we just lost? The closest checkpoint to StarDust HQ, about 50 Pokemon and people, supplies for the winter, and who knows what else." Her rage was justified, Nazo just slumped. He felt worse than hell, and knew that every single being in the group was scolding him. He slumped to the back of the group, knowing he was entirely in the wrong. Eevee looked back at him, frowned, and continued forward.

/four hours later, former Mount Silver, current Mount Alpha/

Nazo looked upon the grand hole in the side of the mountain, it made him have Butterfrees in his stomach. He knew this place, like it was his home. Before he stepped inside, Lucario, Eevee, and Machoke stopped him.

"Don't you dare take a step inside, bastard." Lucario growled. Nazo stopped, looking at the three.

"..." He remained silent, and turned away. Not towards StarDust, but off into Johto. He frowned.

"Fine, I'll leave, but you won't win without me. You said you needed me, but I understand." He said, clenching his fist. He didn't know these Pokemon, but he started to get teary eyed. He started off towards Johto, with each step his eyes swelled with more tears. Why did feel connected to them? Why does he want to stay? How does he know them? These questions filled in his head, it felt like it was gonna burst. Eevee frowns.

"He didn't even try to force his way in, he didn't remember us, we got the wrong pokemon," they turn away from Nazo."he isn't our boss." Nazo stops, he clenched his fist so hard, his paws began to bleed.

"YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP! HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I DONT KNOW WHO I AM!" He turns on the spot, his tears like a river.

"I JUST WOKE UP TODAY, I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON, BUT YOU CANT DARE TO SAY YOU KNOW ME!" He shouts, wiping the tears from his face. Lucario turns.

"Of course we know who you are, you're a weak wimp with a tech upgrade. Without that, whatever, you would've died earlier today!" She shouts back. The four stare at each other, silence flows between them. Nazo walks towards the entrance.

"What do you think your doing?" Lucario pulls him back, tossing him on the floor.

"If you want to get inside, beat me!" She growls. Nazo howled, then ran up to her. Her almost lands a right hook, but she blocks it with her forearm. She pulls him over head and slams him down behind her. Nazo grabs her leg, and pulls her down. The two scramble up, and lung at each other again. Nazo kicks her side, and back hands her face. Lucario jumps high into the air, her blue aura flares.

"Aura Sphere!" She throws a blue ball towards Nazo, who barely jumps away. The sphere explodes on the ground, dust and dirt fly into the air. Lucario drops down and kicks Nazo's back. Nazo rolls back up, and slugs Lucario in the gut. She does the same, the two hold their guts, tired and weak. Lucario stands up, and holds out her paw.

"Welcome back," she helps up Nazo."boss." She picks back up Machoke, now with the help of Nazo, and they enter the guild. Once inside, a smaller passage is shown, each one jumps down, landing in a mass of cloth and leaves. The guild is huge, the main chamber being almost the length of the mountain, Pokemon and people walk and work around the area.

"Most of the poem on and people here are working on stocks, we know the weather is gonna be real bad during winter, and right now, getting the supplies from each of the checkpoints was top priority. Thanks to you, we have a significantly small amount of food and water right now." Eevee says, walking with Nazo around the area.

"The guild master wants to see you, so be ready to fight. The only reasons he sees you is to fight." Eevee points down a long hallway, leading to a large set of doors. Nazo started walking towards the door, for some reason he got Butterfrees in his stomach, sweaty palms, and his legs started to shake. He stops, reaching his paw to the door. He pushes the door open, revealing a large battle area. His heart pounds, his eyes dart around the room, looking for someone, he just doesn't know who. He involuntarily darts to the left, he just barely dodged several vines that came from the roof. A Grovyle jumps down, crossing its arms.

"Long time no see Zoroark." She says, walking around him, eyeing him down. Nazo doesn't move, he couldn't if he wanted to. Grovyle laid poison spikes all over the floor, he accidentally stepped on one while dodging the vines.

"You look the same, act the same, but do you fight the same." Grovyle walks in front of Nazo, glaring at him. Nazo jumped over to the battle field, slightly flinching when he lands. He raises his paws close to his face. Grovyle frowns, then ran to Nazo, a long blade of leaves formed on her right forearm.

"Leaf Blade!" She slices several times, each one cutting Nazo. He side steps to the right, and scratches her side. Grovyle jumps back, and takes a deep breath.

"Bullet Seed!" She fire a barrage of large seeds, Nazo barely jumps out of the way. He rolls to the right side of the arena, breathing heavily.

"Double team!" Nazo shouts, as a large amount of him appeared, still as tired as he is. Each one jumps towards Grovyle, she doesn't even try to defend, she just moves and the Nazos bump into each other. The real one jumps as high as he can, he seems to spark white.

"Aerial Ace!" His claws shine a bright white, he dives towards Grovyle and slashes downward. Grovyle his struck right on her chest, she jumps back.

"Nice job, for a faker. Your way to slow to be him, that's for sure. But, since you survived I'll let you stay here." She says, brushing dust off her. Nazo tries to smile, but collapsed on the floor, the poison taking a greater affect than before. Grovyle carries him to the infirmary, smiling.

Later that night, Main Area of the Guild/

Eevee is pacing back and forth, waiting for Nazo or Grovyle to walk in the door. Her pacing stopped when Grovyle just so happens to walk in.

"Well, is h-"

"Don't worry, he's right here," she steps out of the way, showing Nazo smiling smugly, "He healed quicker than the nurses expected, he was napping the whole time." She said. Eevee sighed, walking up to him.

"You need to be more careful. Anyway, we have a mission, since we have you on our side, and we have a poor intelligence department, we can use you to sneak in, hack StarDust computers, and send us the data. I can set up an internal link and they won't be able to detect it." Eevee smiled, dragging Nazo out the door.

"Hey, wha- IM NOT READY!" He shouted, somehow unable to pull away from her. Machoke and Lucario followed them, rolling their eyes.

/Checkpoint F Ruins(where they were in the beginning of the story)/

The four salvaged whatever they could find before discussing the plan. They found a small treasure bag, an old amulet with dirt in the cracks, a Twist band, a black sphere, and rope.

"Here's the plan:

Step 1: Nazo disguises himself as a Pokemon in StarDust HQ, find the terminal/server room, clearing anything outside the door. Lucario, being the most agile, with find an escape route via the vents or least crowded hallways.

Step 2: Eevee and Machoke clear the area around the terminal/server room. Machoke will guard the door with Lucario while Eevee and Nazo find the main server(s) to put the link bug directly to the guild servers.

Step 4: Once that is done, they will try not to be detected and leave the facility ASAP(for all you normal folk, A.S.A.P means As Soon As Possible) should they be detected they can fight they're way out only if needed."

They split up, Eevee giving them encrypted ear pieces before entering.

"Just to stay in touch should we be separated." She said, smiling. Nazo changed into a Garchomp, and entered through the east door. Machoke and Eevee stayed outside, and Lucario snuck through the AC vents. Nazo walks easier!y through the halls, only meeting one Pokemon.

"Garchomp, you're on main entrance duty, why are you way back here?" A Raichu said, raising a brow. Nazo thought carefully, but thought of nothing, and decided to knock out the Pokemon by smashing him into a wall and tossing him in a trash can, threw him in a closet, burned the knob off and left. He turned into a bright hallway, luckily the server room was there, guarded by two psychics, Gothina and Gardivore.

"I could do this, but its to risky, if I were to beat them, it'd cause a lot of noise." He said quietly into the earpeice.

"Gotcha covered." Lucario said. Shortly after, the lights cut off. Nazo took his chance, and choked them both until they passed out, putting them in a closest and burning the hinges and knob shut. He changed into Gardivore and stood in front of the door.

"Cost is clear, hurry up guys." He said quietly. Before long, Machoke and Eevee ran in from the west corridor.

"*pant* *pant* There were, sooo many, Pokemon...*pant*" Eevee said,collapsing on the floor. Nazo role his eyes, picking her up.

"C'mon, we have to hurry. Good luck Machoke!" Nazo said, darting into the server room. There were computers taller than Nazo in rows marked specifically by different colors. In the back of the room, a giant circular device with wires attaching to the computers closest to it. The two walked towards the middle, simply amazed at just the thought of what these servers held. Something about the room made Nazo stand on edge, as if they weren't alone. He felt the servers as he walked by, he swore he felt a weird tingling feeling when he did. When they had finally reached the back of the room, they stopped because between them and the machine was a pit about thirty feet deep, eighty feet wide. There were no bridges.

"Well, how do we get over there?" Eevee asked, looking down into the pit. Nazo had the crazy urge to jump down. He stretched out his arms and fell forward, purposely dragging Eevee with him. She screamed, but Nazo remained calm, be pulled her in close to his chest, and landed on the hard floor below. Large wires and small unlit candles were everywhere. The feeling from earlier, the one we he felt they were being watched or not alone grew. His right ear twitched, and he darted his eyes that way. He saw a flicker of movement, and ran right for it, smashing into a Houndoom.

"You are as well gifted as they say, good thing we have a precaution!" He said, howling after. A Marowhawk jumped from the shadows and pressed a button. Nazo twitched, then completely lost it. A black lightning came from the back of his neck, shooting around his body. The lightning then turned different colors, one for each type. Nazo held his head, screaming in agony, he felt like he was being ripped apart repeatedly, he fell to the ground, his body still as a rock.

"You are biotic, and we just force off those bionics. Your useless, the one thing keeping you strong enough to do anything has just left you body." Houndoom said, biting into Nazo's neck and throwing him to the side. Eevee stepped back, still worn out from fighting all the way to the server room. Houndoom grinned devilishly.

"This will be so much fun, just and me little girl, no where to run, no where to hide, no one to save your sorry ass." Hound said,lunging toward Eevee.

Fusion: Ohhh, cliffhanger!

Nazo: Right in the first fucking chapter, nice.

Eevee: Please review and share, tell Fusion whatever you like, all criticism is useful!


	2. Chapter 2

Fusion: Chapter 2, this could've taken a while, or not I'm not so sure. Anyway, this chapter holds graphic images but is essential to the plot. I believe the first five chapters of a good story are. This whole story will hold sexual content, grammatical errors, graphic images, cursing, and suggestive scenes.

Eevee:Fusionwarrior52 doesn't NOT own pokemon but he does own Nazo.

Houndoom lunged towards Eevee. She evaded by a hair, skidding on the floor. Nazo was still limp, pain still coursing through his body. The Marowhawk laughing at Eevee, completely ignoring Nazo.

_'Just gotta get, up...!_!'He thought, his muscles straining to move. Eevee had it worse, Houndoom was toying with her, he never attacked her, only jumping in her way when she tried to move. Eventually, the dark fire dog grew tiresome of playing.

"Flame charge!" Fire envelopes his body, as he slams into Eevee, knocking her into a wall. Nazo flinched. Houndoom jumps towards her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Double-edge!" He crashes down on her, almost shattering the floor around them. He puts his paw on her throat. He chuckles, looking down at the evolution Pokemon.

"This is such sweet revenge Eevee. I'm gonna enjoy watching the blood flow from you, hearing your cries of mercy will only fall on deaf ears." His fangs glow white, and just before he bites down on Eevee's neck, he sees Marowhawk drop down, unconscious. Nazo stands there, breathing heavily, clenching his chest. He had a crazed look on his face.

"G-get away from her!" He tried to shout, but he can't say it very loudly. He slumps towards Houndoom. The dog laughs.

"Really? It is very surprising that you can stand, but threaten me? You are just too much! Please, let me put you out of your misery!" He speeds towards Nazo, glowing faintly red. He then glows brighter and brighter.

"Flame charge!" He slams right into Nazo's chest, knocking even more energy out of him. Nazo slumps to the floor, coughing up dark red blood. He barely has the energy to look up at the demon that was gonna try to kill him. He drops both his hands, awaiting more pain.

"So, you finally give up, huh? Fine, I need to help over at that base of yours. Where was it again," he put his claws on Nazo's throat,"oh, that's right, Mt. Alpha." He laughs, pushing Nazo into the wall.

"Flamethrower!" A ball of fire builds in the fire hounds throat. Eevee jumps in at the last second and slams his snout into the ground.

"Stay away from Nazo!" She howls, biting Houndoom's leg. The dark dog throws her back, then headbutts her in the side. Something in Nazo controls him again, making him grab Houndoom by the neck and snout and hold him down. He then opens his mouth and a shadow ball forms, he jumps right as he fire the attack, smoke fly's into the air. He grabs Eevee and jumps for the controller, pressing the button. Little balls of light form around Nazo, each being a different color, and slams into him making him jump each time. He completely regain his strength, as the dust clears. Houndoom growls, glowing again.

"You are NOT getting away with that! Flame Charge!" He runs towards the dark fox, who sparks blue.

"Aqua jet!" He become envelopes in water, and shoots towards the dog, completely overpowering and devastating him in the process. He grabs Eevee and shoots up to the ledge. The two sprint towards the door, accidentally smashing into it. Machoke and Lucario jump a little, running to the west.

"It was not a success, there were two Pokemon waiting for us there, they deactivated my bionics and almost killed Eevee. They know about the guild, we need to get everyone out ASAP." Nazo said, running on all fours. Machoke cursed under his breathe, punching through a door leading outside, setting of alarms in the whole HQ. The four are passed by All-Terrain Vehicles, speeding towards Mt Alpha.

"We're not gonna make it before they do!" Lucario shouts. Nazo frowned, then an idea pops into his head, as he sparks green.

"Vine whip!" He wraps the two big Pokemon and places Eevee on his back.

"Hold on everyone, Extremespeed!" He flashes white then shoots forwards at insane speeds, passing cars and running through trees. The mountain was in view, or whatever was left of it. It was almost totally leveled. People and Pokemon were being loaded into vehicles, the ones who tried to escape had met a gruesome fate. StarDust was planning this, they knew of everything before the guild did. Nazo stopped completely, letting go of Lucario and Machoke. The four Pokemon laid low in the trees and bushes. Nazo was awestruck, Lucario covered her mouth, Machoke turned away, and Eevee cried. Their home, friends, family, all gone in an instant. To make matters worse, the smell of death was now strong in the air.

"No... they couldn't have, found, the base... Everyone..." Eevee said faintly, she instinctively went into an embrace with Nazo, catching him by surprise. He looked at the waste of the mountains, then down to Eevee, and tears began to swell in his eyes. He hugged her back, trying to hide his tears. The trucks left, the mountain now a wasteland, the lifeless bodies of Pokemon and humans lied on the ground, chunks of their bodies missing, blood pooling around them. The sight made the four nearly vomit. They each walked up to the crater that once was home, Nazo put his face in his paws, Eevee and Lucario lost it, and Machoke held back his emotions. It was getting dark, the crystal sky turning violet, then black. Space in its entirety was beautiful, but it didn't change a thing. They heard some rumbling in the rocks, like someone was trying to escape. Nazo immediately slide towards it, followed closely by the others.

They lifted up rocks, some large, others small, and uncovered a beaten and bruised Grovyle, holding an egg. Nazo pulled her up. Her face was stained with dried tears and blood splatter.

"This is the only one... When they attacked, they left almost nothing. He gunned down and attacked everyone. It was a bloody massacre. I was able to put up a fight, but they overpowered me. It happened an hour after you left. I tried to evacuate everyone, but we were surrounded. This egg is the only one I could protect." She looked up st Nazo." They were like you, fire types blasting out water, grass types incinerating Pokemon, Fighting types disappearing into the shadows then attacking from behind. They have an army, of you..." She collapsed, Nazo catching her. The egg she held, she held tight enough to keep it safe, not enough to break it. Even as she fainted, she kept holding on to it. The five now wondered where to go, what to do, and how.

"I have an idea. It totally insane, but right now, looks like our best bet." Machoke said, standing up.

"The legendary Pokemon." The others looked at him, then looked down.

"I know, the thought is insane, but, if we get even one legendary Pokemon, we caught save everyone!" He said, trying to put a fake smile on his face. The others sighed.

"The legends aren't gonna help us." Nazo said. "They have the power, they clearly know of team StarDust, they also don't give a shit."

"Well, if we went to one of their shrines, maybe-"

"Maybe what, huh?! Maybe one of them will magically descend from the heavens, and instantly fixed this fucking mess!" Nazo shouted, startling everyone. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, matting down his fur.

"You can clearly fucking see the legends don't give a fuck about us, if someone messed with their stuff, then they're care. If another legend was attacking or challenging another legend, they'd care. They don't care about us little Pokemon! They don't care about a fucking war between us and StarDust! If they did, they'd fucking do something by now!" He yelled, his anger lined his voice, matched with his sorrow. Machoke pushed him back.

"At least I'm trying to do something, instead of moping around over a fucking mountain! Do you know how many homes will be lost now? They just doubled their army, if they wanted to destroy the world, they could do it blindfolded! Who here has a better idea?" Silence. Nazo sat back down.

"Fine, where do we find them, their shrines?" Lucario said, her voice cracking a little. Machoke smiled.

"I know for one, the shrine for Celebi, in the center of Ilex forest." He said, a real smile on his face this time.

"Great, but knowing StarDust, they'd want a legendary too, we gotta be quick." Eevee said, she was slowly filled with the sense of hope. Grovyle stood, leaning on Nazo, holding the egg in her arms.

"The eggs gonna hatch before then, what do we do when it does?" She asked, slightly rubbing the egg.

"We can't sit and train him, and finding a safe home is out of the option," Machoke's eyes sparkled,"since we are already getting the legendaries to help us fight, maybe they can help keep the baby secure!" Everyone went with it, each filled with enough hoop to spare.

"Then it's settled," Nazo and the others looked over at Johto, "we are going to the Ilex Forest!" They all cheered, then set out for adventure, unknowing of what turn of events they now caused bringing the legends into this.

StarDust HQ/

The Spikey haired man sighed. He was told that his Project Z went rouge just the other day, now this. He felt no guilt, the Pokemon were his enemy since they stated openly to oppose him. He wanted a safe world, one of peace. Now it's the total opposite of that. He allowed the mass production of micro chip bionics (MCB'S) and now more Pokemon and people are dying than before. He wanted to get this finished before the worst happened, he needed a legendary. The ruins of Alpha and the Hall of Origin immediately came to mind, but to go overseas and possibly be stalled by the police, and then starting even more conflict is risky, the Ruins of Alph don't have a direct connection to the legendary Pokemon, and it's always overflowing with visitors and scientists. He then thought of the Ilex Forest, Celebi's shrine being hard to find as is, but its being in the middle of the forest is convenient for them. He thought it was perfect, completely forgetting about five major mistakes.

"Marcus, get in here. I have the plan." Almost immediately, the red haired man walked in.

"Yessir!" He saluted, looking at him.

"We're gonna catch a legendary and seal the deal with this place. With any legendary, we can have dominance almost immediately!" He smiled.

"So, which one, sir?" His deep, burly man voice echoes silently around the room.

"Little miss Celebi." He laughs, pointing to the Ilex Forest on a map.

"You choose which squads to bring, you capture Celebi, bring her here, we mind control her with several chips, and boom! We win. Any other legends can easily be dealt with when we travel back to before they came and capture them." He hands Marcus the map, and pushes him out the door.

"Remember, Celebi has to be alive, more or less. Have fun!" The door slammed shut.

Fusion: Yeah! Ddetails!

Nazo:Please review, I know it's short, but we took our entire day to do this.


End file.
